Balonmano
by Wikares
Summary: Dinamarca confía mucho en su equipo de Balonmano. Tal vez, demasiado.


Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo, y estoy nerviosa. No se muy bien lo que debo hacer y agradecería mucho las críticas constructivas. ¡Siempre se puede mejorar! No se si continuarla o dejarla aquí, ya veré. Si veo que me sale algo decente, la continuaré. Bueno, ya os dejo la historia.

PD: Siento el titulo. Para eso tengo imaginación nula xD

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Possiblemente me habrán salido OoC. Lo siento ^^'

* * *

Dinamarca sonrió con una ligera burla a España, que estaba de pie delante suyo, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la propia.

-** Estáis perdidos. Vamos a venceros. **- Le dijo el país nórdico, mientras acababa de colocarse correctamente la camiseta de la selección de balonmano, con la cual pretendía animar a su equipo desde las gradas. En su mejilla derecha había pintado su bandera. El auto-proclamado país de la pasión no se quedaba atrás, llevaba la camiseta de su selección y además llevaba en su mano la bandera de su país.

- **Eso ni en tus mejores sueños.** - Le contesto España con un sonrisa tan grande como la de su contrincante.- **Si tan seguro estas de que nos derrotáis, apostemos algo.** – Le retó con cierta malicia.

- **De acuerdo.** - Le contesto el otro, confiando en su equipo ciegamente. - **Si mi país gana, tendrás que besar a Inglaterra durante una conferencia mundial, delante de todos los países. La de mañana mismo, si quieres.** – Dinamarca estaba ansioso por ver ese espectáculo. Se imaginaba a Inglaterra gritando cosas como "Bloody bastard!" y "What the hell are you doing!?", para después perseguir a España hasta matarlo.

- **Bueno, yo había pensado en algo así como en una caja de tomates, pero eso también está bien.** - Le contesto el español con su imperturbable sonrisa. - **Si gana el mio, tu deberás besar a Alemania con las mismas condiciones**.-Acabó el moreno. Rezaba por ganar la apuesta, ya que su relación con el anglosajón no era envidiable, que digamos. Aunque también, quería dejar al otro en ridículo. Ya se imaginaba la escena. El país nórdico levantándose frente a todos y dándole un beso al aburrido del germano. Digno de ver.

Los países se dieron la mano, pero lo que empezó como un gesto amistoso acabo en una competición por ver quien apretaba mas la mano del otro. Sus miradas no se habían separado ni un momento de los orbes ajenos. Al final, acabaron aproximadamente empatados, porque dejaron el juego en cuanto vieron que el partido empezaba. Ambos equipos se saludaron y empezaron a jugar con ferocidad. A los cuatro minutos, España ya había cantado un total de tres goles, pero las esperanzas de Dinamarca no decaían. Por algo los dos países que se enfrentaban hoy eran de los considerados más optimistas les mundo. Y menos de un minuto después, Dinamarca marcaba el primer gol.

Durante el descanso, España irradiaba pura felicidad, mientras que Dinamarca, que perdía por una diferencia de ocho puntos, le sacaba la lengua y le decía que no se confiase tanto, que le acabaría derrotando y besando a su "querido amiguito británico". Y para felicidad de España, eso no fue así, porque después de una hora de intenso juego, el equipo español se declaraba vencedor por una diferencia de diecisiete goles.

- **¡CHÚPATE ESA DINAMARCA!** – Gritó feliz España. Cuando se trataba de deportes, se olvidaba de cualquier tipo de buenos modales. Todos sus compatriotas celebraban felices la victoria, tanto en el campo como en las gradas.  
Dinamarca no podía creer que había perdido. Estaba tan extremadamente seguro de que ese juego lo iba ha ganar, que el perder no pasaba siquiera por sus posibilidades mentales. ¡Tenia uno de los mejores equipos del mundo! Ciertamente, había llegado a la final, pero, ¡no podía haber caído frente a España!

Y lo peor era que ahora debería besar a Alemania. ¡Pero en que había estado pensando! Su pequeño Noru se iba a poner celoso y se enfadaría. Y, aunque lo de celoso no le importaba del todo, no quería que se enfadara, pues había tenido que insistir y sufrir mucho para que el noruego aceptara tener una relación con el. Y Suecia se reiría de el hasta que desaparecieran, ¡a lo mejor incluso después! Realmente, todos se reirían de el. Esa idea, definitivamente, no había sido la mejor que había tenido. Aunque el Español no parecía acordarse. Lo más probable, era que con toda la ilusión del partido, la apuesta había quedado olvidada. ¡Aleluya!

Realmente, el no era una persona (bueno, tampoco es que fuera una persona, pero era persona en parte) que no faltaba a sus deudas, pero si España se olvidaba, el no se lo iba ha recordar.

- **Bueno Dinamarca, ha sido un placer jugar contra ti.** - Dijo el castaño recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que había llevado al partido. - **Nos vemos mañana, que he quedado con Francia y Prussia para tomar unas copas.** - Le explico, dirigiéndose ya a la salida. - **Y no te olvides de que tienes que besar a nuestro querido Alemania.** - Añadió, con un guiño divertido.

Cachis. Al español no se le olvidaba.


End file.
